How Do I Get There From Here?
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: 'Do you believe' questions lead to Inu/Kag romance! ^_~ Written to the song 'How Do I Get There' by Deana Carter. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither the characters or the song.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, my song fic blood got me again. ^_^;;  
  
I dunno, it must be something programmed into me, I hear a song and I can only hear the song FIC in it, waiting to get out.  
  
Anyway, I hope you like! ^_^  
  
*  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up in a tree, silhouetted against the twilight sky where the stars were beginning to shine, and the full moon was rising. He scanned the area. They were all on top of a hill, surrounded by a small forest. His eyes fell on Kagome and the others setting up camp, and there they stayed.  
  
He silently watched Kagome, who was getting her sleeping bag out and preparing for bed.  
  
He blushed and looked away determinedly when she looked up and saw him watching, smiling and waving at him.  
  
'Kagome. . .' he thought as he looked up at the large, rising moon, 'what is wrong with me?! Why can't I stop thinking about you?!' He growled quietly to himself. 'Damn emotions. Damn love. And damn the fact that I can't figure out how to tell her *about* my damn love for her!'  
  
*We've always been the best of friends  
  
No secrets and no demands  
  
But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue  
  
I see a different light around you  
  
One thing I haven't told you,  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
And never let go!  
  
I need to know!*  
  
He leaned back further into the branches of the tree and sighed. 'How. . .'  
  
*How do I get there from here?  
  
How do I make you see?  
  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?!  
  
Lost in your lovin' arms!  
  
that's where I want to be!  
  
You know I love you  
  
How do I get there?*  
  
Kagome watched Inu-Yasha for a while, and then turned her back to him, still smiling and slightly red from the fact that he had been watching her.  
  
She sighed and laid down on her sleeping bag, looking up at the newly appearing stars.  
  
'Inu-Yasha. . . I wonder if you even believe in love. . .'  
  
She glanced over at the haniyou in the tree without letting him see her do so.  
  
In the tree, Inu-Yasha glanced over at her as well.  
  
*You probably think I've lost my mind  
  
Takin' this chance crossin' that line!  
  
But I promise to be truer than true  
  
Dreaming every night with these arms around you!  
  
I can't wait any longer. . .!  
  
This feeling's gettin' stronger. . .!  
  
Help me find a way!*  
  
Kagome sighed and found she couldn't sleep.  
  
Most likely from wishing that Inu-Yasha was with her.  
  
So she got up and began to walk slowly over to his tree.  
  
*How do I get there from here?  
  
How do I make you see?  
  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?!  
  
Lost in your lovin' arms!  
  
that's where I want to be!  
  
You know I love you  
  
How do I get there?*  
  
As she walked, she began to get nervous.  
  
What if he wanted to be alone, and got mad at her?  
  
What if he was thinking about Kikyo, even when he looked at her?  
  
She stopped short in the middle of the clearing, half way between her sleeping bag and Inu-Yasha in his tree.  
  
'Inu-Yasha,' she imagined asking, 'Do you believe in taking a chance?'  
  
*The shortest distance between two points is a straight line  
  
But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb!  
  
The perfect combination is your heart and mine  
  
Darlin' won't you give me a sign?!*  
  
Inu-Yasha noticed her standing in the middle of clearing looking confused and timid.  
  
'What the hell goes on in that head of hers?' he thought dryly, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Oi! Wretch!" he called after a moment.  
  
Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come over?"  
  
Kagome glared at him, and then walked the rest of the way over. She looked angrily up at him. "Do you believe in manners?!"  
  
"Nope," he grinned.  
  
*How do I get there from here?  
  
How do I make you see?  
  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?  
  
Lost in your lovin' arms!  
  
that's where I want to be!  
  
You know I love you!  
  
How do I get there?*  
  
"I should sit you for that."  
  
"For what?" he smirked as he hopped down and stood in front of her.  
  
"For calling me a wretch. And your rudeness."  
  
Inu smirked again. "Poor baby. You gonna be okay?"  
  
Kagome glared at him and tried to hit him.  
  
He dodged it easily.  
  
The girl smiled a small smile when he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Do you believe I'm gonna get you?! 'Cause you should!" she laughed as she lunged at him.  
  
"No, I don't, so ha!" he smiled as he ran, making sure to be slow enough for her to be able to catch up.  
  
But while he wasn't looking, his foot caught on a branch.  
  
"Woah!" Inu cried as he tripped.  
  
Kagome fell on him, and the two tumbled down the hill together.  
  
As they reached the bottom, Kagome was on top of Inu-Yasha, leaves stuck in her hair. She was laughing, and he found himself laughing as well.  
  
"Do you believe how stupid we look?" Kagome giggled, picking a leaf out of Inu's hair and twirling it in her hands.  
  
"Are you gonna be asking 'do you believe' questions all night?" he smiled, picking a leaf out of her hair as well and waving it in front of her nose.  
  
"Do you believe. . . that I might be?" she laughed, looking into his eyes.  
  
But as they looked into each other's eyes, their laughter subsided, to be replaced by a yearning silence.  
  
'I want to kiss her. . .'  
  
'I want to kiss him. . .'  
  
'Why can't I bring myself to it?' both thought, angry at themselves.  
  
*How do I get there from here?  
  
How do I make you see?  
  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?!  
  
Lost in your lovin' arms!  
  
that's where I want to be!  
  
You know I love you!  
  
How do I get there?*  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . ." Kagome said quietly after a moment, her eyes and his still locked.  
  
*From here!*  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, still looking into her eyes.  
  
*You know I love you!*  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
*How do I get there?*  
  
"I didn't. . . but that changed when I met you."  
  
*From here!*  
  
Kagome blushed. "I love you."  
  
*You know I love you!*  
  
"I love you too. . ." he whispered.  
  
*How do I get there from here?*  
  
And both leaned in hungrily, savoring their first sweet kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Not one of my better song fics, if you ask me, but I thought it turned out well. ^_~  
  
I hope you enjoyed! ^_^  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
